


Wrong (Right) Room: Lime Flavor

by Socchan



Series: Lime Flavor Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, No Sex, Podfic Welcome, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: Running late for a fashion convention, Marinette decides to transform to save some time. When she arrives, though, the room she picks to detransform in is already occupied.(The fade-to-black version.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lime Flavor Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Wrong (Right) Room: Lime Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Smutember prompt, this version cuts out before the actual smexing occurs. If you are of age to read the smutty version and would like to do so, you can find it [over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430163)! Otherwise, enjoy 😃
> 
> With thanks to Runadaemon for helping me out with the leadup bits, and AlexSeanchai for looking over the whole thing ♥

Ladybug raced across the city, once again cursing her inability to say no. She thought her schedule would be easier to handle when she started university, taking only online classes and supplementing her earnings with occasional commissions; it had even worked out pretty well, especially since Hawkmoth seemed to have switched to more carefully crafted weekly akuma attacks rather than the near-daily slap-dash spamming of his early career. Then her parents had taken on a huge order this weekend, and even that wouldn't have been a problem, except that Julia was on maternity leave and Geneviève had gotten sick, and could Marinette possibly come over and fill in for just a few hours? Marinette loved her parents, and would have been delighted to help out on _any other weekend_ ; today, however, was the first day of a recently started Parisian fashion convention, and Marinette didn't want to miss a minute of it.

Unfortunately, she really _couldn't_ say no to her parents, so the convention had already been going for a few hours by the time she managed to help them get their order under control. Marinette snuck away to find a quiet place to transform, hoping to make up at least a little time by traveling as a superhero rather than sticking to more mundane transportation methods. Luck was on her side, and she made excellent time getting to the convention center; she had just missed the opening fashion show, but there was still plenty to do the rest of the day, and the rest of the weekend. If she remembered the schedule correctly, there was a panel on lace making coming up that she was particularly interested in.

Ducking surreptitiously as possible into the convention center, Ladybug glanced around for a safe place to transform. _Ah-ha!_ A nice, quiet little side room; it would only take her a moment, and then she could join the convention properly. Ducking quietly into the room, Ladybug took a deep breath and—

— _Arms_. Those were some _very_ nice arms, the sleeves rolled up just past the elbow, a waistcoat fitted perfectly on broad shoulders, tapering down a lovely back to a deliciously curved ass. Ladybug's eyes bugged out as she took in the sight before her, skipping from the aforementioned posterior to lean legs in dark slacks and all the way back up to a head of just slightly tousled blond hair. She swallowed hard, watching the muscles in the person's forearms work as they undid first a tie, then the buttons of the waistcoat, laying each of them over a near-by chair in turn. Her mouth went dry when the shirt followed them, revealing truly spectacular back muscles. Her throat worked in desperation when a faint clinking told her the figure had started removing a belt, and she forced her mouth open to try and say something. For all her efforts, only a squeak emerged.

Thankfully, this was enough; the figure turned around to face her, finally aware of her presence. Much less thankfully (or perhaps thankful in a different way), Ladybug recognized the figure.

Adrien. _Of **course** it's Adrien,_ she thought, somewhat hysterically, trying in vain to look _anywhere_ else in what seemed to be his dressing room. Her gaze kept drifting back to him, however.

Some months ago, when she, Alya, Nino, and Adrien had managed to find the time to all get together for lunch, Adrien had mentioned his dislike of shaving anywhere besides his face. It was getting more common for him to be in swimsuit or underwear photo shoots, and hair removal was apparently a "must". Ladybug had time to note that he must not have had any shoots lately that involved going shirtless, for there was a dusting of dark gold hair between his pecs and a lovely trail of it leading from his bellybutton down to where his underwear was showing through his undone trousers.

Ladybug forced herself to look elsewhere. "I!" she said. "I'm sorry! I was just looking for someplace to—and I didn't know anyone was in here—and really I should have just knocked or—but I was in a hurry, and then you were _here_ , and I couldn't look away, and—" She slammed her hand over her mouth to stop the flood of words, her cheeks going hot beneath them. She hazarded another brief look at Adrien to gauge his reaction.

Adrien was staring at her, his eyes wide, the pink of his cheeks showing even through makeup. He licked his lips, and her eyes followed the motion, traveling down his throat as he swallowed, and farther down to the open v of his pants. "Do you, uh," Adrien said thickly, then cleared his throat. "Do you like what you see?"

" _God_ yes," Ladybug murmured almost involuntarily, her hand falling away from her mouth.

"Good," Adrien said, and she could all but feel his gaze roam over her body before he visibly forced it back to her face. "That's... that's good. I, uh. Me, too."

Ladybug's eyes snapped back to his, and she was across the room in an instant, smashing their mouths together. She forced herself to pull back almost immediately, gasping for breath. "Sorry!" she said, desperately trying to ignore the little sound of protest he'd made. "Sorry, that was—"

" _Never_ apologize for that," he interrupted her breathlessly, tracing her mouth with a thumb.

She licked her lips, brushing the digit with her tongue, and he shuddered. "I still should have asked for permission," she told him, looking up through her lashes.

"You have it," he said against her lips, leaning into her and clutching her close. "For everything you want, you have it."

"I can work with that," Ladybug said.

\-----

Slipping out of his dressing room and around a corner some time later, Ladybug finally found a secluded spot to release her transformation. With a sigh of relief, Marinette checked her phone and dug the convention program out of her purse; if she hurried, she might still make the tail end of the lace panel. Marinette walked briskly down the hallway, only to slam directly into someone.

"Ack—!" Marinette clenched her eyes closed, preparing to hit the floor, when a pair of strong arms caught her and set her on her feet.

"Are you okay, Marinette?"

Opening her eyes, Marinette stared up directly at Adrien Agreste, who had just exited his dressing room in a tee-shirt and jeans. "Adrien! I didn't know you'd be here!" she exclaimed, cheeks heating up. _Well, I **didn't** ,_ she told herself. _I had no idea before I walked in on him changing just a little while ago._ That thought process wasn't helping much with her blush.

Adrien grinned down at her. "Yeah, it was a last minute decision. They only had me for the opening fashion show, though, so I'm free for the rest of the convention. Would you like to check it out together?"

Marinette smiled back at him, her heart fluttering in her chest. "That sounds wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Dreamwidth](https://soc-puppet.dreamwidth.org/) and find out about some of my other fic plans!
> 
> For anyone who wants to do further transformation of this work (fic of fic, fancraft, etc), you are welcome to use "Chat" instead of "Cat". Please check the permission statement in my profile for any other restrictions (spoiler alert: There are very few), and let me know if you have any questions!


End file.
